


Comforted By Your Embrace

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apartment sharing, Apartments, Comforting Gabriel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Housemates, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates, Sabriel - Freeform, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: He jumped as the lamp on Gabriel's side of their bed switched on. Sam saw the worry on his boyfriend's face. "Sammykins? What's wrong, Sam-a-lam?"Sam's breathing hitched. "Ni-nightmare. About the night. That night. When my - my mom..."   He couldn't say it. He burst into anguished, frustrated tears as Gabriel gathered the taller man into his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back and whispering soft words of comfort.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Comforted By Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sam has a graphic nightmare. Please note that Sam's nightmare depicts Mary's first canon death, as well as Jessica's. I didn't want to tag MCD bc Mary and Jess only appear in Sam's nightmare. Please read with caution and at your own risk.

_Heat. Sweltering, depressing, impressive heat. Hues of gold, red and orange filled the room. Fire. Little Sam's nursery was being engulfed by flames at an alarming fast pace. Adult Sam could only watch on in horror, frozen with terror and grief._

_A dot of liquid dropped onto Sam's shoulder. He didn't want to look, but it was like some invisible power or being was forcing him to. He gasped as he flinched. Blood. Human blood._

_Sam cried out in emotional pain as he gazed at the macabre scene. His own mother was stuck on the ceiling, being burnt alive to a crisp._

_The smell of cooked human skin filled the room as he -_

\- took in a lungful of air, as if he'd been holding his breath underwater and just broke the surface to come up for air. Sam gasped for air, trying to calm his racing heart. 

He jumped as the lamp on Gabriel's side of their bed switched on. Sam saw the worry on his boyfriend's face. "Sammykins? What's wrong, Sam-a-lam?"

Sam's breathing hitched. "Ni-nightmare. About the night. _That_ night. When my - my mom..." He couldn't say it. He burst into anguished, frustrated tears as Gabriel gathered the taller man into his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back and whispering soft words of comfort. 

Gabriel smiled at him encouragingly once his bone-wracking sobs turned into soft snuffles. "It's okay, Sam. It's okay to miss your mom and keep mourning her. And, you know I'm always here to comfort you after a bad dream." 

Sam nodded through more sniffles, smiling weakly. "Thanks, sugar."

"Anytime, always, big boy," Gabriel winked playfully. Sam chuckled wetly. Gabriel motioned for Sam to lay his head on the shorter man's chest. Sam went willingly, sighing tiredly with a lingering sadness. 

"Oh, kiddo," Gabriel murmured emphatically. He laid a kiss to the top of Sam's head. "Try to go back to sleep, okay, Sam? I'll be here when or if you have more bad dreams."

Sam was already asleep again before the archangel finished speaking. Gabriel stayed awake, watching over his lover with fierce protection and with no small amount of worry. 

An hour later, Gabriel was right to still be worried, for Sam woke up from another nightmare. "Same one?" the archangel cooed sympathetically. 

Gabriel frowned as Sam shook his head. "What, then? Or... who?"

"Jess," Sam brokenly whispered. Gabriel winced, but said nothing, only gathered the tall Winchester into his arms again and provided as much comfort as he could. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, trading lovingly soft kisses once Sam felt calm enough. 


End file.
